forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaezred Chaulssin
House of Shadows | base = Chaulssin, Northdark | leader = Patron Grandfather Mauzzkyl Jaezred | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = 792 DR | disbanded = | members = 807 | alignment = | races = | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = Jaezred Chaulssin | source = City of Wyrmshadows'' }} The Jaezred Chaulssin was a secret patriarchal organization based in Chaulssin consisting of skilled shadow dragon-blooded drow assassins. Base of operations The Jaezred Chaulssin were "based" in the ruined drow city of Chaulssin, from which they got their name. However, they also infiltrated minor houses in many drow cities, which they used as bases of power and places to raise their young. These cities were, namely, Ched Nasad, Dusklyngh, Eryndlyn, Jhachalkhyn, Karsoluthiyl, Maerimydra, and Sschindylryn. Activities The goal of the Jaezred Chaulssin was to rid the drow of the tyrannical rule of Lolth and her priestesses. In order to do that, they believed that present drow society must be shattered so that they were turn away from Lolth. The Jaezred Chaulssin could then rise as the secret masters of the drow. Members The Jaezred Chaulssin was made up of drow with shadow dragon blood, namely the following types: *''zar'ithra'' (shadow draconic drow) *''zekyl'' (half-shadow dragon drow) *''draa'zekyl'' (drow-dragon) (the eight Patron Fathers) The Jaezred Chaulssin were not particularly numerous, but their power belied this fact. Because they had shadow dragon blood, they had an innate resistance to magic, the ability to "breathe" poisonous fumes, and small wings enabling them to fly. The Jaezred Chaussin were followers of Vhaeraun, but over the last few centuries they began emphasizing their faith less and less. Organization There were seven Patron Fathers of the Jaezred Chaulssin, led by the Patron Grandfather. Each of the Patron Fathers was a drow-dragon. They had concubines in both their home cities and Chaulssin. The Patron Fathers were served by the Velves ("blades"). The seniormost Velve was the Ortho'Velve ("Anointed Blade"). The next in rank were three Ust'Velves ("First Blades"), five Draat'Velves ("Second Blades") and so forth. History House Jaezred was founded in 792 DR when Clan Jaezred's Church of Vhaeraun found that that the Chaulssinyr leadership had been heavily infiltrated by malaugrym. The house was an order of assassins created to find and destroy any shapeshifters of Clan Malaug infiltrating the group. House Jaezred set up base in Chaulssin first in 1136 DR to establish the House of the Hidden Masters and came to be known as the Jaezred Chaulssin. In 1241 DR, Clan Malaug kidnapped the pregnant mate of the Patron Grandfather. The Jaezred Chaulssin were able to kill the kidnappers but the female drow-dragon vanished. The missing offspring was discovered in 1358 DR north of Amphail under the name Nurvureem but the Jaezred Chaulssin opted to just watch and wait to see if she became a threat. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR and 1373 DR, the Jaezred Chaulssin chose to strike and implement their plans to take down a number of Lolthite cities. They provoked uprisings in Eryndlyn, Dusklyngh and Maerimydra (which was unexpectedly lost to followers of Kiaransalee). The Jaezred Chaulssin also plotted against Ched Nasad and Menzoberranzan. They provided the stonefire bombs that led to the destruction of Ched Nasad by incinerating the calcified webbing on which the city was suspended. As of 1375 DR, Ched Nasad, the Jaezred Chaulssin's greatest success, was being reshaped in the image of a patriarchal drow city. Shortly after the fall of Ched Nasad, the Anointed Blade, Nimor Imphraezl, brought together a number of allies, including Crown Prince Horgar Steelshadow's duergar army of Gracklstugh, the Scourged Legion of Kaanyr Vhok, and the drow House Agrach Dyrr led by the Lichdrow Dyrr. He secretly led them in a siege on Menzoberranzan. Although his forces succeeded in defeating the city's Army of the Black Spider, the siege ultimately failed when Lolth returned and the Silence of Lolth ended, allowing the city's priestesses to turn back the invaders. Notable members Leadership ;Mauzzkyl Jaezred: Patron Grandfather (Chaulssin). Born in 27 DR, he was great wyrm drow-dragon sorcerer and assassin who appeared as a healthy but aged drow. He was the founder of the Jaezred Chaulssin. ;Durrekib Claddmtor : Patron Father (Dusklyngh). ;Ilphtrin Imphraezl : Patron Father (Sschindylryn). ;Quildan Oussgyhm : Patron Father (Karsoluthiyl). ;Tomphael Arkenrret : Patron Father (Eryndlyn). ;Vesz'zt Auvryana : Patron Father (Maerimydra). ;Xorthaul Barriath : Patron Father (Jhachalkhyn). He was the head priest of Vhaeraun in Chaulssin. ;Zammzt Everharn : Patron Father (Ched Nasad). Other ; Antrysn Barriath : Anointed Blade (after 1373 DR). He was a sorcerer and assassin with a nasty temper. He had dark-scaled skin covered in arcane rune scars and kept his entire body smooth-shaven. He was murdered by his rival, Nimor, but his father Xorthaul raised him from the dead and he became Anointed Blade after Nimor's failure in Menzoberranzan. ; Nimor Imphraezl : Former Anointed Blade (until 1373 DR). He lost his position of Anointed Blade after he failed to conquer Menzoberranzan during the Silence of Lolth. Appearances Novels War of the Spider Queen series: * Dissolution * Condemnation * Insurrection * Extinction * Annihilation * Resurrection References Sources * de:Jaezred Chaulssin Category:Drow houses Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Middledark Category:Organizations in Chaulssin Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Assassins guilds